deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Lantern VS Butters
Green Lantern VS Butters is the 5th episode of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Hal Jordan, a.k.a. Green Lantern from the DC Comics series of the same name and Leopold Stotch, a.k.a. Butters from Comedy Central's South Park. Description DC vs South Park! A battle beyond imagination! These two will battle with their mind and willpower to see who comes out on top. Interlude Wiz: Many are called but few are chosen, and with these two chosen ones, their only limits are their imaginations. Boomstick: Hal Jordan, a.k.a. the Green Lantern. Wiz: And Leopold Stotch, a.k.a. Butters. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Green Lantern Wiz: A universal military force in existence for 3 billion years, the Green Lantern Corps protects the universe from evil at the command of the Guardians of planet Oa. Boomstick: One such Lantern, as they were called, was the alien Abin Sur. He couldn't have been great at his job though cuz he crashlanded on Earth and died shortly after. Wiz: Before his death he was discovered by Ferris Air pilot Hal Jordan, who was named his successor in the intergalactic peace brigade. Boomstick: Hal's childhood was everything you'd expect from a superhero origin story. Idolised father who's killed in front of him? Check. Overcoming fear to follow his goals? Check. Great power, great responsibility motivational speech? ' ''Tomar-Re: The highest of honors, the greatest of responsibilities. '''Boomstick: Check. I should write a superhero movie, seems pretty easy. Wiz: Hal inherited the Green Lantern power ring from Abin and he began training in its use. Boomstick: The green lantern power ring is a weapon of amazing power, allowing Hal to build anything out of green energy from force fields and buildings, to weapons and fighter jets. And as a skilled military pilot Hal enjoys the old plane construct as a form of transport and shooting fools, though the ring itself can make him fly at will. But if he wants some good old fashion sci-fi power, he can just shoot blasts of energy from the ring from quick shots to giant beams. Wiz: There are only two limits to the power ring. One is the imagination of the user, meaning anything Hal can think of, he can create. The other is fear. As the green lantern ring is an extension of the user's will power and fear is the opposite of will, if he become afraid during a fight his constructs will become feeble and break apart. Aside from the constructs he can create the ring grants him the iconic Green Lantern suit which he can modify to the density of any known material, again at the limit of his mind. Boomstick: And at one point when good-ol' Superman needed to move the Earth, Green Lantern created a giant claw to grab the Earth for Supes to grab hold of! Hal Jordan: Fully charged! Wiz: Outside the traditional green, Hal has wielded many different power rings, including yellow, orange, blue, red and black. However he always returned to the Green Lantern Corps because of loyalty I guess. Boomstick: But doing this gave him inside knowledge of how the other lanterns worked, giving him the skills needed to fight his former friend and Yellow Lantern, Sinestro, the undead god monster Necron, and the all-powerful fear entity Parallax. He even held his own against the Man of Steel himself. Wiz: That being said, he's far from perfect. He's rather arrogant, irresponsible and cocky like most hotshot pilots, and having succumbed to evil and fear on many occasions, there's no reason to say he might not do it again. And the ring has weaknesses of its own. Intoxication of the wearer through drugs and alcohol will force the ring off their finger. Boomstick: No awesome green rings for me then. And the Lanterns must carry a... well, lantern around with them to keep the ring charged. Run out of charge and no power. Wiz: It is also weak against other colors of the lantern spectrum. Red is particularly dangerous as it can drain the power of the ring. And it can have a particular weakness to yellow power rings and the color yellow in general, provided that Hal can control his fear. Boomstick: But from the feats he's achieved as a member of the Green Lantern Corps, that won't be a problem for Coast City's best pilot. With the universe at stake, you can always rely on Hal Jordan to save the day. Hal Jordan: The ring chose me for a reason, and this is the one. Butters Wiz: Born to Steven and Linda Stotch in South Park, Colorado on September 11th, Leopold is your typical 9 year old boy. Boomstick: Until you remember the town he lives in then you realize its anything but typical. Wiz: Leopold, or Butters to his quote-unquote "friends", is more-or-less the punching bag for almost every other child in his class, especially the psychopathic fat kid, Eric Cartman. Boomstick: In public he doesn't seem to mind, but in private he channels his inner rage to turn himself into the powerful villain, Professor Chaos!....which is nothing more than a child's imaginary game. Are we sure he can take Hal Jordan? Wiz: Well at that time, he seemed to convince people pretty well that he was actually a super villain. Cop: I think I can get a clear shot at Chaos, sir. Det. Yates: You think your bullets can hurt him?! Wiz: Honestly, Butters' had a pretty pathetic childhood, constantly trying to fit in and always being berated for his efforts. Boomstick: So he's pretty much gonna get destroyed in this fight then? Wiz: You'd think that, but his life was changed when an eccentrically dress mayor in a hot air balloon appear to take him to Imaginationland. This is the world where everything imagined by people exists in harmony with each other, with the good side separated from the evil. Boomstick: But when terrorists attacked and blew up the wall, the evil of Imaginationland took over. And the only one who could save them was Butters. Wiz: The Counsel of Nine led by Aslan...over characters like Luke Skywalker and Jesus for some reason... revealed to Butters the powers a real person could have. As a "creator" Butter could manifest anything he wanted, just as long as he stayed focused. Aslan: What ever is most prominent in your mind will come to be. (Butters summons his dad, Steven) Steven: Butters! You are grounded mister! You hear me? (turns into a monster) GROUNDED!!!! (Butters screams) Boomstick: But with help from the Counsel of Nine he summoned up some balls and kicked the hell out of the evil characters, summoning guns, Santa and spinach. He even imagined the whole of Imaginationland back into existence after it was nuked! But upon returning home the powers didn't work. Linda: You are grounded mister! Butters: Awh....wait, I'm not grounded. Steven: Oh yes you are! Butters: Oh yeah? (focuses) Steven: That only works in Imaginationland. You're grounded. Butter: Ah, shit. Boomstick: Or does it? Wiz: Despite it not returning to the fullest his vivid imagination started to fool even more people. Even the character of Professor Chaos began to show himself more. In the events of with Stick of Truth, Professor Chaos could summon a giant hammer, lightning bolts and even hold his own against Death itself! Boomstick: Holy shit! Remove all doubt, this kid's dangerous. He also gained in confidence, becoming a little schemer and thinking of many ways to get back at the people who wrong him. But he's still and little pussy at heart, way too gullible for his own good, and if he loses focus, his powers go down with Mr. Hanky. Wiz: Despite this, the cutest kid in South Park is far more dangerous than he appears, kicking ass whether deliberatly or by accidental tap dancing disaster. Butters is totally unpredictable. Morpheous: If we are to take back control, this boy might be the key. Butters: Oh I'm the key? Can I not be the key, Morpheous? I don't wanna be the key. DEATH BATTLE! Imaginationland, a combat arena. Green Lantern has just defeated an evil character, the crowd are cheering him and he's relishing it. Butters resurrects the evil character inside a forcefield so he can't escape and is thrown back over the wall. Aslan: The tournament is now complete, Hal Jordan is your champion! What shall be your prize? Green Lantern: I want one final battle. Against your Chosen One! Green Lantern blasts Butters out of his seat, who lands in the arena. Butters: But I don't wanna fight Hal Jordan! I'm not allowed to fight or I'll get grounded! Green Lantern: Fight me, Creator! Butters: Oh, uh, alright then... FIGHT! Green Lantern summons up a chain gun and fires at Butters. He screams and runs behind a rock. Hal then summons a rocket launcher and blows the rock up, sending Butters flying backwards. Green Lantern: Ha! Not so powerful now, are ya?! Butters: Alright Hal, lets see you block this off! Butters summons a line of grenade launchers and fires them towards Hal. He summons an energy field to block the blasts. When the field dissipates Butters flies towards him surrounded by an energy sphere and hits Jordan with giant fists. When Hal gets up he's then faced with a big rig charging towards him. Hal quickly summons one himself and drives head on into it. Butters: Here comes Big Rig Butters! Honk honk!! The two vehicles crash in a plume of flame and smoke. Out of the smoke flies a green fighter jet and a Herrier jet. A chase ensues with shots being fired, until the green jet flown by Hal destroys Butter's jet with a homing missile. Butters falls onto the ground and is slow to get back to his feet. He then sees Green Lantern standing over him with a dozen jets floating over him. Green Lantern: So long, Creator! Hal sends the jets crashing down onto Butters in a massive explosion. Hal powers down feeling that his job is down. However, storm clouds gather over him and lightning strikes over the crash sight, and Professor Chaos appears before Hal. Butters: You may have gotten the best of Butters, but now you've gotta battle the master of all evil: Professor Chaos! Mwah ha ha ha ha!!! Green Lantern: Damn it! Green Lantern powers back up and flies away, with Butters close behind. He then shoots Hal with the Web of Holding, sending him down to the ground and unable to escape. Butters: You can't defeat the mighty Chaos! Feel my wrath! Butters summons a giant hammer and with all his strength hits Jordan, sending him flying. Jordan composes himself and shoots energy blasts at Chaos, which he blocks with his cape. Hal smacks him with his own energy hammer, knocking Chaos down. With a moment Hal takes his Lantern out an attempts to charge his ring. A lightning blast appears and destroys the lantern, which stuns Jordan. Butters: You've got nothing left, Hal! Now prepare to die! Butters raises the hammer and swings, but Jordan blocks it with an energy ball. Jordan uses his remaining energy to strike Chaos several times. Green Lantern: Through brightest day and blackest night (strike!), no evil shall escape my sight (strike!), let those who worship evil's might (strike!), beware my power... Hal knocks Chaos down to his knees and prepares a final strike.'' '' Green Lantern: Green Lantern's light.... Hal is suddenly powered down, his ring has fully discharged. Green Lantern: Shit... Butters: Ha ha ha!!! Chaos launches a barrage of lightning onto Jordan, turning him into a pile of blackened bones. Chaos turns back into Butters and walks away. Butters is suddenly back in his room asleep. Steven storms in with a news paper. Steven: Butters! (Butters wakes up in surprise) Did you kill Green Lantern?! Butters: Yes sir... Steven: Damn it, you couldn't just kill Gaara like a good American! You are grounded! K.O. Butters just sits on his bed looking awkward. Conclusion Boomstick: Wha... how did... I mean, come on! Wiz: This fight was incredibly close. Both competitors did have the power of imagination so they could very easily counter each others attacks. Both Hal and Butters had good control over their fear and have both fought different personifications of Death. Boomstick: But there was one big limitation of Green Lantern that put Butters in front: that power ring. Using it too much, creating large objects took its charge away. And take away the lantern to charge it and no fancy constructs for poor Hal Jordan. Wiz: On top of this Hal needed to train a long time to learn how his ring worked, whereas with Butters, all he had to do was focus. Once he learnt to do that, Butters could do literally anything he wanted Boomstick: I honestly thought Green Lantern had this one. This fight was shocking. Wiz: The winner is Butters Next time on Death Battle Earth...fire...wind...water...heart... By your powers combined, I am CAPTAIN PLANET! VS Just when he had nothing to live for, he found the power of God: BIBLEMAN! Trivia * The connection between Green Lantern and Butters is they both use the power of their imagination to generate weapons and skills. * This is the second battle that featured extensive dialogue. The first being Hiccup & Toothless VS Rynn & Arokh, and the next being Captain Planet VS Bibleman, Johnny English VS Maxwell Smart and Inigo Montoya VS Oberyn Martell. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015